


Disaster

by lannister



Category: 30 Rock, 30 Rock RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard that nickname a thousand times before, but it's different now - although pretty much any nickname sounds different when you're sitting on someone's cock, she supposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself. Because I'm awesome. And all of you Jack/Liz lovers out there too.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself.+Because+I%27m+awesome.+And+all+of+you+Jack%2FLiz+lovers+out+there+too.).



> My very first Jack/Liz smut. Enjoy, pervs.

Liz doesn't know how she found herself there.

Tracy's birthday party is a complete disaster, full of boring people telling jokes she didn't quite get, leaving her with nothing better than to stand by the kitchen counter and have one drink after another. Eventually, Jack found himself standing beside her, and next thing they knew, they were making fun of everyone in the room together. One thing lead to another, and before she knew what was going on, she was in a room pulling her hair out from a ponytail and Jack was locking the bedroom door. Everything was dizzy in her head, and the room might be spinning a little, but when Jack started unzipping her shirt, it felt like everything was just the way it should be. 

So there she was, moaning quietly as Jack kissed her on the bed. One of his hands wrapped in her hair, the other one trying to unbutton her pants. And all she can think about is _God, so long_. She can barely remember the last time someone kissed her like this - as she prefers not to think of that one touchy-feely cousin's greetings as kissing - the last time someone pushed her down in the bedsheets and... well, the last time someone fucked her.

She looks up to see where the hell did Jack's mouth go, only to find out her clothes had been removed, and Jack's, too. 

"I'm too drunk for this." She whispers.

"Me too." he replies and they both smile as he climbs back in bed next to her. He pulls her on top of her, and she feels so small, sitting in his lap, his hands holding her hips. She spreads her legs and begins to move down until she feels him enter her slowly. She gasps in surprise. _Way too long_ , she thinks. 

He's not the biggest she's been with, but he's thick; and suddenly that "5 inches, but thick" sentence she heard when they first met, makes more sense than it probably should. 

He studies her face, amused at how much she's enjoying this. "It's- it's been a while..." She tries to explain but God, he's kissing her neck and with the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night, she can't form a proper sentence anymore. Instead, she slips further down on the last inch or so, and her mouth drops open in pleasure. He laughs and holds her hips firmly, waiting until she adjusts. 

He wants nothing more than to hold her like this and just _thrust_ , but he waits like gentleman he is, waits until she adjusts. She's aroused, but nevertheless, she's tight, and it feels better than anything else. She gives him a quick nod, and he starts thrusting into her while he holds her in place so she doesn't move around too much. He kisses her neck one again, and at this point she's moaning so loud Jack is worried Tracy might hear them.

"You okay, babe?" He asks as he leans in to kiss her on the lips. She heard that nickname a thousand times before, but it's different now - although pretty much any nickname sounds different when you're sitting on someone's cock, she supposes. 

She nods and he sits up before pushing her down in the bedsheets beneath him. He's just about to spread her legs but she does that instead of him. He buries himself inside of her once again, kisses her and pulls her hair before he finally starts fucking her properly. It's fast, and rough, and hard, and it's everything they both need. At some point he even puts a hand on her mouth, trying to lower down her moans - not that he doesn't enjoy them, but he would rather come in silence than Tracy walk in and not come at all. He can still hear her moans against his hand, and suddenly it all makes so much sense: all the crankiness at work, how easily irritated she is, and just how angry she gets when he makes jokes about her sex life - it's because she hasn't been fucked properly in so, so long.

When she starts wriggling around and breathing heavily, he puts one of his hands on her clit, rubbing small and slow circles around. " _Jack-_ ", she cries out, shaking, and he's pretty close, too. She comes with one moan after another, switching between "Jack" and "oh" every now and then. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her hands on his shoulders, and her entire body is shaking as he rubs and pounds her faster. Her mouth drops open and her eyes roll back, and he has to gather all the strength he has to watch Liz come in his arms, because it's exactly what he wants to do, too. Fifteen seconds later, he holds her hips down roughly and spills himself inside her, moaning her name as quietly as he can.

He rolls over and lays next to her, breathing heavily. "God, that was- that was amazing." She says.

"Agreed, Lemon." He smiles. 

She tries not to overthink this - and by 'this', she means having amazing sex with her boss. "How are we going to look at each other now?" She tries to stop herself from asking, but it's the only thing on her mind right now. 

"The same way we did before? I mean, if it will make you feel any better..."

"Probably won't."

"...I thought about doing you on my desk at least a thousand times before."

She looks at him in schock, blushing. He grins and leans in to kiss her one more time. "Go to sleep now, Lemon."

"I can't. Too excited." She admits.

"Horny-excited? Or some other kind of excited I do not know of?"

"Definitely the other type." She says. "Okay, well, maybe a little..."

"Well, then," he says, getting closer to her and grabbing her breast casually, "I'm afraid I might just have to do something about it, won't I?"


End file.
